<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince's Bride by alfredo_baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300995">The Prince's Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredo_baby/pseuds/alfredo_baby'>alfredo_baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Other World - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, action - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Corruption, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Free Orcs, Hierarchy, Kings &amp; Queens, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Princes &amp; Princesses, Romance, Royalty, Sex, Slavery, Slow Burn, other world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredo_baby/pseuds/alfredo_baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenna </p><p>I wasn’t sure how it would happen. I knew one day it would, but I had never believed it to be so soon. I wasn’t ready. And I definitely was not going to be vying for the prince’s love.</p><p>Dreyfus </p><p>Finally it was time. Time for me to rule what rightfully belonged to human kind. We are taking back our lands bit by bit, eliminating the other creatures before their contamination kills us all. Nothing will stop me. Not even her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some new edits I will be making as of 12/30: </p><p>-Any typos or odd phrasing will be corrected <br/>-Character inspiration photos will be added (They are not exactly how I picture them, but until I make them myself, I hope they help you see what I see)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Ludo and Ravenna</p><p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>“Give me the job.” I sighed, knowing if I didn’t take it the slip would stay on the wall for weeks. The clerk behind the counter gave me a look of pure relief as she slid the information over. Another fetch quest just a little tougher than what the local life was looking for. That meant someone who wasn’t local had to clean up the mess. I shoved the information slip into one of my many pockets just as a yell rang out through the guild room from town square. </p><p>“Attention, attention! Citizens under the rule of the King! The prince has now turned twenty and four years, and has begun his search for a bride! A royal decree states any person between the ages of 20 and 24 must present themselves to the King, his son, and the royal court! Anyone who defies the word of the King will be executed! If you run, you will be executed! If you provide false information, you will be-” </p><p>“Let me guess, executed?” A familiar voice growled, sending a shiver of fear up my spine. Don’t do it, Ludo. I tried to shove past people in the gathering crowd to get to him before the orc did anything stupid. Despite being a few heads shorter, the royal messenger stood his ground. I didn’t miss the shaking in his hands, however, and I knew Ludo saw it too. </p><p>“Please stand aside, creature. Your kind are not up for selection. Only human or half human breeds are to present themselves.” A collective snarl seemed to ripple among the people. While the new royal family had ended the bloodshed, they upheld the prejudice of the Old Kingdom. Ludo had once been the nephew of an honored warlord before he left with me. We were currently on our way back to his country, and all of me prayed they wouldn’t prevent our passage with this new decree. </p><p>“You got something against my kind, <em>human?</em>” Ludo took a step towards the man. My hand gripped his arm the same moment a sword swung up to his throat. </p><p>“Now, now. There’s no need for violence.” Unlike the messenger, this new man wore shining armor that reflected the sun’s glare so badly my eyes stung. From the elaborate crest on his shoulder, I knew he was one of the king’s inner circle. I glared up from underneath my hood into empty eyes. They were piercing grey and stood out against his caramel colored skin. He wore his blonde hair long and tied back, a small braid at his temple. And then I saw his ears. </p><p>He was one of the elven people, the second most common species after humans. The Old Kingdom hired them as either killers or slaves for their grace and beauty. Nice to see that tradition, too, remained. His face was split into a grin, but his eyes remained cold as he searched the shadows of my hood for my face. I tilted my chin lower. “I can understand your offense, sir, but now it is not the time nor place.” The knight swung his arms outward and up to the sky and both Ludo and I relaxed slightly at the absence of the blade. “It is a time of celebration! Soon, the prince will take the throne. And to do so, he needs a wife. A queen. We are to be gifted with a royal wedding!” He looked around at the crowd, leaning on his sword as he gestured. “Your stalls will be filled, the continent will be heading this way, and with them they bring money. Money to buy your wears, your food, your armor. It is a time of mutual profit.” I scoffed at the way the townspeople began to buzz with excitement. A little money and they forget who made them desolate in the first place. “So prepare, good folks, and rejoice.” With that, the knight pinned us with one last look before returning to his horse. He and the messenger galloped back to the castle. </p><p>“You could have died, you fool.” I snapped at Ludo’s back as we returned to the guild. “I told you to wait outside for me.” </p><p>“You were too slow.” He yawned, scratching his beard. I wanted to slice the braid at his chin clean off and make him start anew. “Did you get us a job?” I nodded and handed him the slip of paper the clerk had given me. “You weren’t going to give us a relaxing afternoon, were you?” </p><p>“It needs to be done.” I shrugged. And it was true. A demon spirit was hard to vanquish, but I had done it before. Ludo grabbed his gear once we returned and strapped it on, shouldering his club. </p><p>“Let’s get on with it then.” I smirked at the reluctance in his voice because the bloodlust in his smile gave him away. I unsheathed my sword. </p><p>“After you.” </p><p>***</p><p>The cage clanked loudly as I dropped it onto the wooden counter. It took all of my willpower not to laugh at the clerk’s wide eyes. </p><p>“One demon spirit.” I tried not to scare people usually, but it was hard when traveling with an orc for a companion. Ludo was covered in blood. His beard, his long, black hair, his spiked club. I thought it was a ridiculous weapon, but he said he enjoyed playing into their stereotype. I also found his refusal to don a shirt an annoyance. He wasn’t ugly, gods no. At thirty years, he was severely muscular and, when you got to know him, very charming. But for the love of all things, the ogre refused to cover himself. It was simply impractical. </p><p>“Y-your p-p-payment.” The petite clerk whispered, sliding the credits over to me. I gave her my best smile. </p><p>“We would like a place to sleep for the night. Anything cheap nearby?” From the expression she was making now, I figured it would be best to avoid smiling from now on. </p><p>“There’s an inn a few streets over from the town square. They take... All sorts.” I bit my tongue. </p><p>“Thanks.” I swiped up the credits and shoved them into my pocket. “And do not let that thing out.” I turned and left, leaving Ludo to follow. </p><p>“You enjoyed making her scared, Rae.” I sniffed, not bothering with an answer. “I think you’re a bit of a sadist.” Again, I ignored him. “Or, maybe, you try so hard because you’re a masochist.” I stopped and whipped around to pierce him with my best glare. Ludo simply gave me a toothy grin. The difference in height was enormous. The top of my head was level with his chest, but we both knew if I wanted, I could end his life easily. </p><p>“Welcome to Barberry inn. How many rooms will you be needin’?” My teeth ground together as the teen behind the desk refused to look up from whatever paper he was reading. </p><p>“Two.” Ludo barked, making his voice deeper than usual. I snorted to myself as the kid nearly wet himself. I snatched the room keys out of his trembling fingers. </p><p>“Who enjoys scaring people again?” Ludo gave me a sheepish shrug, then disappeared into the room across from mine. After my own door clicked shut, I exhaled in relief. The day had been long and hard, and my armor wasn’t exactly breathable. I stripped off the black cloak, chest plate, and thigh high boots. My red hair spilled out of the knot I had tied atop my head as I laid down. I left on the pants and shirt, each woven with materials that could stop a blade. They were standard edition for assassins. Or, at least, the best of them. </p><p>Ludo had found me the day I had decided I didn’t want to kill anymore. I was dying on the riverbank, gutted for being a traitor and a coward by the master of my guild. He simply threw me over his shoulder ( a horrible way to carry a dying person) and dumped me before his father. That was ten years ago. </p><p>My mind drifted back to the decree. I was twenty and three years, right within the requirement. For years I had done my best to stay out of the king’s reach. I had lived with Ludo and his clan, making my way and we had done many things in ten years. Yet now, just as we decided to return home, all my effort was at risk. I wasn’t sure how it would happen. I knew one day it would, but I had never believed it to be so soon. I wasn’t ready. And I definitely was not going to be vying for the prince’s love. Ludo and I would have to find a way out of this country. Smuggle ourselves into one of the bordering elven kingdoms or even the humans in the far east. They remained strong with their technology as magic began to fade in the historic lands of the ancestors. No matter what, I could not go before the prince. Especially not his father. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Dreyfus and Verric</p><p>Ravenna</p><p> </p><p>I woke just before dawn and sat on the ledge outside the inn room’s window. As I overlooked the dirt streets below, the town began to wake up with the rising sun. It was nameless, just like all the other outskirt cities surrounding the wealthier ones. The people in this town were mostly refugees, intermingled species working together to survive. Once the new royal family took over, it became clear that even though they were no longer under attack, they weren’t welcome either. </p><p>Humans, orc mercenary hordes, elves, and more animalistic beings hurried around in preparation for the oncoming stream of travelers. Chances are, they will blow past these small, nameless towns and flock to the wealthy inner circle. </p><p>My father was human. He was a strong, simple man who lived humbly in a cottage he built for my mother. He raised me to ignore how a being looks and to watch the way they act. My memories of them were vague, and I did not know which country or continent I grew up in. All I knew was when I had been snatched away by my new master, it hadn’t been willing. That the endless training and red filled haze hadn’t been my choice. Leaving was. That had been my choice. A knock on my door shook me from my thoughts. </p><p>“Rae, we better get moving. Something doesn’t feel right.” I was already dressed, my belongings consisted of whatever I could hide in my armor. Ludo stood outside my door, his face scrunched in worry. We didn’t speak. Merely dropped a satchel of gold on the counter and quickly headed to the outer gates of the city. My chest exhaled in relief when I saw the border. All we had to do was cross the desert plains and we would be home. The sand villages were safe enough to stop at and replenish supplies, so we didn’t hesitate as we tried to leave the city. I clenched my fingers tightly, hiding my face as well as I could and kept in step with Ludo. A faint buzzing in my ears had me jerking my head to be rid of it. I realized too late what had caused it. Ludo took a stride through the gates, and as I attempted to follow, a wave of what looked like blue electricity swept down and shocked me off my feet. I barely heard Ludo’s roar of outrage as I shook and twitched on the grass. What the fuck? </p><p>“Halt,” One of the guards strode towards us. “The word of the king is law. There has been a decree stating any human blooded being between the ages of 20 and 24 must present themselves before the king and the royal court.” I couldn’t stop shaking as the electricity coursed through me. I felt my teeth chatter. Ludo picked me up and held me to him, baring his tusks at the guard. The man wasn't phased. “Try all you want, creature. She cannot leave. The barrier is made with magic under the law of the king. Until the prince has found his bride, none who meet the requirements may leave the country.” </p><p>No. No no no. Ludo’s shoulders sagged as his anguished eyes met mine. I could see the reflection of my face in them and saw exactly what I felt: fear. I couldn’t beat magic. Almost nobody could anymore. Magic had been slowly fading over the years and those who still weld it were among the elves and pure blooded humans. Any humans who didn’t, lived in the east with their technology. Ludo refused to set me down and I was slightly glad he didn’t. I wasn’t sure I could hold myself up if he had. We made our way back to the inn with our worst fears confirmed. </p><p>“So what now, Rae?” I merely shook my head, unsure what to say. Ludo paced across the wooden floor of the room as I sat shell shocked on the bed. Although my body ached, I felt numb as realization hit me. He shoved a big hand through his thick hair in a mix of frustration and anxiety. </p><p>“We knew this would happen, Ludo.” </p><p>“No, Rae. We didn’t know. There was a chance, a possibility. And for ten years we managed to stave it off. Yet the moment we decide to go home, this shitty prince decides he needs every <em>human</em> creature to present themselves for his selection.” He punched the wooden wardrobe against the wall, the doors splintering under his fist. I didn’t even blink. “He has so many to choose from. He doesn’t need them all.” Ludo began reasoning, but I wasn’t sure if it was with me or himself. “We can just wait until he finds a cunt to satisfy him and be on our way.” I raised my eyes to his, slowly. </p><p>“We both know what he wants.” I whispered. </p><p>“No.” Ludo shook his head, refusing to look at me now. </p><p>“Ludo-” </p><p>“No, Rae. You can’t know. How could you possibly? You’ve never even met him.” Even as he said it, the resolve fled his voice. “Just because you’re different doesn’t mean you attract everyone.” Ludo attempted, his softhearted sarcasm melting the fear inside me just a little. </p><p>“We both know you’re the good looking one, Ludo.” I offered feebly in return. He shocked me by pulling me into a hug. His embrace was warm, and his strength made me feel safe. </p><p>“What are we going to do?” I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to ignore the warm wetness on my shoulder. </p><p>“We’ll figure something out. We always have.” But even as I said it, I didn’t believe it to be the truth. </p><p>***</p><p>We had made it a week. Being in one of the outskirt’s cities, it had taken longer for the royal guards to comb through the citizens. Ludo and I were purchasing fruits from a merchant stall in the square when I heard the first shriek. Both of us whipped around on high alert, watching as a guard grabbed the arm of a girl just younger than me. </p><p>“Please!” She sobbed. “I don’t want to go! Don’t take me from my family!” The guard hauled her to the wagon and tossed her in easily. </p><p>“The king requires the presence of all citizens between the ages of 20 and 24 to present themselves-” The guard choked, then sputtered and spit. A hatchet was buried in his throat. Nobody moved as he gurgled and clutched at his throat, then dropped to the ground. Everyone stood still, poised. And then everything seemed to move at once. Guards unsheathed their swords; shop keeps packed the most valuable items and ran; and husbands, fathers, brothers, and sons all rallied together to protect the women in their lives. It was beautiful violence and one by one guards fell to the ground. Ludo and I joined in, his club smashing one’s skull and my sword sinking into another’s chest. One after the other, we fought. Hope pulsed in my chest. Maybe we could win. I was so caught up in protecting an elven girl with black curls, I didn’t notice the figure approaching from behind. </p><p>“Ravenna?” His voice was like ice in my blood, his breath hot in my ear. I spun with my sword aimed for his throat, but he knocked it from my hands and kneed me in the gut. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach as I gasped for air. Ludo charged, only to be knocked to the ground with a bolt of lightning. It branched out in arcs, forming a makeshift net of electricity. The girl scrambled away and amongst it all, I was relieved. “I found you.” I snarled at the deadpan voice I came to hate. He looked the same. Always the same. In every dream, in every flash of unconsciousness, he was there. </p><p>“Rae!” Ludo yelled, straining against the barrier. I couldn’t stop the man as he tipped my hood back with his sword. My red hair spilled out, and with it, my ears. They were flattened to my head in rage, my lips drawn back in a snarl. I watched as a satisfied smirk spread across his lips. </p><p>“My, my. I never expected it was her. I’m glad they caught my eye or we would never have found her.” My eyes flicked over to the elven knight from before. His eyes were alight with excitement, a wide and creepy smile across his face. I preferred the empty look. “You know, if you hadn’t made a scene that day, it would have taken so much longer.” He lazily twirled his sword on his forefinger, balancing it perfectly. “Isn’t that right, your majesty?” </p><p>“Quite.” The prince pinned me with an icy stare. His silver hair and blue eyes seemed to shimmer in the sun. “Release the citizens. I got what I was looking for.” The knight disappeared and, I assumed, carried out the order. “You will come with me or I will have every creature in this city destroyed. You will not escape, or attempt to escape, or they will die. Starting,” he jerked his chin to Ludo. “With that thing.” </p><p>“His name is Ludo.” I spat at his face. With deadly calm, he wiped the saliva from his cheek. </p><p>“So long as you understand.” He grabbed my collar and hoisted me to my feet with ease. “You’re so small, so much like a human.” He mused softly. I gaped in disbelief, but he turned to stone once again as he dragged me to his horse. </p><p>“Rae! I will come for you, Rae.” I felt my eyes burn as I watched Ludo try to sit up, the electricity burning his flesh. I committed his face to memory just as a brown sack was shoved onto my head. </p><p>*** </p><p>Dreyfus</p><p> </p><p>She was beautiful. It sickened me to admit, but the creature I saw dancing in the square with her sword in my men’s chests was graceful, deadly, and <em>beautiful</em>. She haunted me in my sleep and when I was awake. And now, finally, I had found her. </p><p>A guard raised his sword to an elven girl only to find a blade in his heart. I took my chance, still unbelieving it could be her. </p><p>“Ravenna?” I whispered next to her head. She whirled so quickly I almost couldn’t dodge. Luckily my body moved faster than my brain and I landed a solid knee to her stomach. Her sword clattered to the ground behind her. There was no mistaking it. “I found you.” Everything seemed to slow, as if I were wading through deep waters. </p><p>I slid the grotesque hood from her face. Bright, amber eyes blazed up at me. Her small, sweet face was drawn into a snarl of rage and her hair flared around it, glowing red in the sun. She was gorgeous and alive and- </p><p>““My, my. I never expected it was her. I’m glad they caught my eye or we would never have found her.” Verric, my personal knight, drew me out of my thoughts. He twirled his broadsword as though it were nothing. ““You know, if you hadn’t made a scene that day, it would have taken so much longer. Isn’t that right, your majesty?” </p><p> </p><p>“Quite.” I ground out. It was true. Verric mentioned the cloaked woman in one of the outland cities. He hadn’t seen her face, but he had glimpsed her hair. <em>Red, red like blood</em>, he had said. But her hair was more like a roaring fire, shifting and blazing in the daylight. “Release the citizens. I got what I was looking for.” My father wouldn’t be happy, but I didn’t care. It was time to bring my suffering to an end. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ravenna and Dreyfus </p><p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>The ride to the capital was rough as I bounced against the prince’s chest. My ass hurt, my mouth was dry, and it was damn near impossible to breathe with this bag on my head. The only passing of time was the darkening of the sky and the screaming of my bladder. I shifted, trying to lessen the pressure on it. It didn’t help. I rocked forward, searching for something to press firmly between my thighs to help me hold it in and heard a sharp inhale. </p><p>“What are you doing?” The prince hissed through clenched teeth. I hesitated, unsure if I wanted to answer the bastard, then settled on keeping my dignity. </p><p>“I need to relieve myself.” I growled. He was silent for a moment, then pulled the reins of his horse until we slowed to a stop. He jumped down first, then grabbed my hips to pull me down after. With no weapons and my hands tied securely behind my back, I was grateful he didn’t let me fall. He pulled the bag from my head and I winced, my eyes adjusting to the fading sunlight. I took a moment to gather my surroundings. The terrain was sloped with grassy hills and sparse forests spackled the flatter parts of the plains. There were no signs of drought, and no signs of people other than the prince’s guards. We must be nearing the wealthier cities. His chin jerked to a small cluster of trees beside us. </p><p>“Let’s go.” Hell no. He was coming with me? I lifted my chin in defiance. </p><p>“I don’t need a babysitter.” His jaw clenched. </p><p>“You are one of the deadliest things alive. I will be going with you, and that is final.” He strode off towards the trees and I could only grudgingly follow. My hair whipped around into my face, but I was glad I was able to shift back. My ears would have been aching with all the stamping of hooves, and I wasn’t sure where I would be able to squeeze a tail between the prince and his horse. I watched his back as he stomped forward, his clothing consisted of rich, leather armor. He didn’t wear steel. Probably didn’t need to with the magic he possessed. My own armor was beginning to wear me down on the long ride in the sun. All black was tough, but the chest plate and thick cloak were almost unbearable. </p><p>He came to a stop a few paces into the forest and looked at me impatiently. I raised my eyebrows. </p><p>“How do you expect me to go when I can’t use my hands.” </p><p>“What the hell do you need your hands for?” He scoffed. </p><p>“To remove my pants. You honestly don’t expect me to piss myself, do you?” With a look of disgust, he marched towards me and spun me around. His fingers gripped the waist of my breeches as he stood behind me. “Don’t. You. Dare.” I spat. The prince’s fingers stilled. </p><p>“I can’t untie you, Ravenna. You would kill us all if I gave you the chance.” His voice was deadpan, as if he were explaining the obvious.  </p><p>“That does not give you the right to strip me.” </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself. I have no interest in human half breeds.” </p><p>“Dreyfus.” I whispered, pleading with him. I couldn’t bear the idea of a man forcing me to do anything so vulgar. He turned me back to him, his eyes bright with anger. I watched in shock as he closed his eyes. </p><p>“I won’t look. And then I will walk a few steps so you have some space.” He cracked an eye open. “But if you try to run, or kill me, I will hurt you.” I struggled internally. He wouldn’t look. And I needed to pee. If he wouldn’t untie me, this would be better than giving him an eyeful. </p><p>“Fine.” I ground out, mortified at the humiliation he was putting me through. He really was a cold bastard. How could this not affect him? I may not be completely human, but I knew I wasn’t ugly. My thighs may have been round, my belly slightly soft, and my chest a little small, but I had all my teeth. My hair was bright and thick and, according to Ludo, I was small enough to want to eat, whatever that meant. Yet this emotionless bastard stood there as though he weren’t stripping a woman of her clothes. Was he gay? My thoughts stuttered in my mind as his fingers untied the laces holding up my pants. I swallowed nervously as his fingertips brushed the skin at my exposed hips, then tugged the fabric down my legs. I shook, cursing myself. I was an assassin, dammit. A ruthless killer. A- “Ah!” I gasped as his hair tickled my inner thigh. His eyes shot open in alarm, and I felt the blood rush to my face. </p><p>“Don’t!” I squeaked. “Don’t look. Just look at my face.” I watched him swallow and his eyes slightly widened before he slowly shut them again. Without saying anything, the prince stood, turned and walked a few paces away. I was mortified, but managed to finish my business. Then there I was, standing with my pants at my ankles in the middle of a forest praying nobody would venture over to see why it was taking so long. </p><p>“I’m done.” I said, then watched his back tense. “I can tell you where to step, so don’t look when you’re coming back.” I ordered, trying to steel my voice. He turned, electricity sparking in his hands with the frustration I knew he must be feeling. A small part of me felt the satisfaction of humiliating the prince just as much as he was humiliating me. A prince didn’t follow orders, and he especially didn’t take them from prisoners. Yet he had no choice if he wanted to uphold his honor and mine. </p><p>He took tentative steps towards me and I did my best to guide him. After stumbling on a couple stray rocks, I told him he was close enough. His fingers closed around the waistband and he jerked them up my legs quickly. I winced at the slight pinch of material. His eyes opened once they were up, and he got to work lacing them back up. A pool of heat had settled low in my belly and I cursed, willing it away. I would not react just because a man touched me. Not that the prince wasn’t handsome, but because I wasn’t some love struck guppy starving for attention. </p><p>“Come on then.” He snarled, the force of his anger shocking me. What happened that made him this upset? He shoved me forward until we were once again surrounded by guards, then hoisted me onto the saddle. He settled in behind me and I waited for the bag to drop into place. It never came. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dreyfus</p><p> </p><p>I was hard. The little lynx had gotten my attention when she had squirmed in the saddle, but after that little act in the woods, she had gotten what she wanted. I was humiliated, ashamed, and hard. She wanted me off balance. It gave her opportunity, and as an assassin, she would take advantage of that and I would pay with my life. </p><p>Yet as we rode, I couldn’t banish her soft gasp from my mind. The way her lips parted in embarrassment and the flush on her cheeks. All I had to do was look down. It had been there, right at my face. The source of that alluring scent. I wasn’t sure what I would have seen. Would there be a nest of red curls, or did she keep it styled? Bare? I shook my head, frustrated with myself. She had controlled me, just like she always has. I obeyed her. And that infuriated me more than anything else. I wouldn’t let it happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I want to thank those of you reading this. It really boosts my confidence. This is a story I have been thinking up for a while. I hope to have fun with it and I hope you all enjoy reading. Everything is evolving as I go, but I have major plot points to hit. I hope the chapters are long enough to enjoy and frequent enough to make this an interesting read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Verric and Dreyfus </p><p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>As we rode into the capital, I felt a rising anger. I convinced the prince to let me ride with a guard, something his personal knight vehemently agreed to. Not being in the same saddle let me express the disgust I felt. Here, the streets were paved. Shops lined the roads with clear glass windows. Fountains sprayed water up into the air from statues in the shape of young centaurs. People wore bright colors with expensive furs and gowns, topped with extravagant hats with mountains of feathers and beads and all sorts of unnecessary bobbles. </p><p>It was a far cry from the dirt streets, rags, and rickety stalls in the outer cities. And despite the diverse colors and wardrobes, everyone looked the same. The only species here were humans and elves. How could they live such lavish lives with their kin, their fellow citizens, were suffering? </p><p>A crowd began to gather in the main street, cheers ringing up from the mouths of who I assumed to be of the noble persuasion. They threw flowers and handkerchiefs, such things that would feed the mouths of children for a week if I picked them from the street and brought them back with me. I glanced over at the prince and saw the fakest smile plastered to his face. He and his guards waved, smiling to the people and encouraging them. All of it made me sick. And then the girls started. </p><p>“Your majesty! Pick me, your majesty!” </p><p>“No, pick me!” They squealed. </p><p>One by one, they threw themselves at his feet. Some twirled their hair, some tugged down the bodice of their dresses. One even dared to flash her breasts at him. All types of all sizes desperately tried to grab his attention. As we followed, the dreamy eyes turned feral when they landed on me. They probably wondered what I was there for, and my bound hands were hidden against the chest plate of the man behind me. I raised my chin at them, letting them know how much I despised their behavior. Some spat at me, others curled their lips in disdain. Another threw mud, but it landed on the guard behind me. I smirked at her pale face knowing she would be punished. The girls, as I preferred to call them since women would know better, had no idea that many others their age were stolen from their homes. Ripped away from family and dragged to the capital in droves at the whim of the king. From the corner of my eye I saw a street patrol grab her by the arms and escort her away. I didn’t care if she lost her hand, or whatever punishment they deemed just. Some girls were losing far worse for less. </p><p>Once we made it out of the city, we continued down the path towards the biggest castle I had ever seen. Now, in some cities in the outer lands, there were small castles designed to host government meetings and political events. This structure was lavish for no reason other than appearance. Most of it was made with stone covered in ornate marble decals, but one section was completely reflective. I almost didn’t see it until the glare of the sun glinted in my eye. </p><p>“That’s the Hall of Mirrors.” My companion whispered, noticing my stares. “Nobody uses it anymore, it’s just for show.” I gave him a small nod to let him know I heard him, but I couldn’t bring myself to focus. </p><p>As we rode up to the gates, the building seemed to loom over me. This was it. This is where it ends.</p><p>***</p><p>“Verric will show you to your chambers. I will retrieve you when I am ready.” An absurd image of the prince with puppy ears and a tail popped into my mind at the idea of him ‘retrieving’ anything. His knight bowed, then strode towards me. </p><p>“Come with me, little kitty.” I nearly growled at the insult. He didn’t wait for me, merely kept walking towards one of the wings of the castle forcing me to follow or get left behind. We passed a garden with a glass building filled with greenery. The plants looked so exotic, I wasn’t sure how they could survive this continent’s climate. Rather than leading me inside, the elf escorted me to an outer building behind the castle. It looked like a large barn. He creaked open the door and shoved me inside. </p><p>The interior was a barn, only without any animals. There was hay in piles and scattered on the floor, and stalls were lined up for what I assumed to be horses. It wasn’t until I saw the muzzles hanging from the rafters that I realized they had been for centaurs, the very creature sculpted in their town fountain. A shiver went up my spine. I had a bad feeling. </p><p>“What are we doing here?” I growled, finally turning to look at the elf. His eyes were alight with wickedness. </p><p>“Did you really think I was going to let an animal like you anywhere near him?” He circled me slowly, his sword already in his hands. Mine were bound tightly and I knew I would have to break my thumbs to get out. “I don’t know who you are, or what his obsession with you is, but I do know what you’ve done, <em>Ravenna</em>. I know all the people you’ve killed, or rather, slaughtered.” Bile rose up in my throat. </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” I whispered. </p><p>“Don’t I?” He stopped, raising the broadsword to my neck. “I watched you as you killed my father. You struck him down in cold blood, in front of his son. And you looked right through me.” I couldn’t recall it. There were so many faces, so many people with that same story. I couldn’t forget the faces of my victims, but I didn’t always recall their family. My blood thrummed in my ears as fear coursed through me. I was in danger, and I needed to focus. I knew he wasn’t completely sane, and that only made him more dangerous. I could deal with revenge, but insanity was harder to predict. I watched a wide smile break out across his face. “No matter. Your path ends here.” </p><p>His sword swung at the same time I jerked from my restraints. An ugly pop sounded just as his blade sunk into the post beside me. My hands now free, I blocked out the pain and searched for an escape route. Running was my best bet. I bolted for the door and just as my hand touched the handle, I was yanked backwards off my feet by my hood. Verric had freed his sword and arched it wildly, aiming for my head. I rolled out of his grasp, my hands sifting across the dirty floor for any makeshift weapon. My fingers brushed a handle and I swung it up to meet the next swing of his blade. The sword clanged against the cast iron pitchfork, and the elf twisted it to break off the tip. I thrust the splintered end into his shoulder between his armor and felt it sink into his flesh. He let out an outraged howl, his weapon flailing wildly in an attempt to connect. I dodged the best I could, his sword catching me on my thigh, my cheek, and my stomach. In a desperate attempt to distract him, I cupped a handful of grime from the floor and threw it at his face. He hissed, temporarily blinded, and I used the opportunity to burst through the door. I sprinted across the courtyard, heading towards the gates. A bolt of lightning struck me just as my fingertips grazed the cold metal and I collapsed. I fucking hated being electrocuted. </p><p>“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” The prince, escorted by his guards, stood above me. I recognized the one who allowed me to ride with him, but his face was now hard and empty as he looked down at me. I tried to open my mouth. <em>Help me</em>. A flicker of surprise crossed their faces. </p><p>“Dreyfus!” Verric snarled, stomping his way over to us. The group took in his disheveled appearance and the wooden handle sticking obscenely from his chest. The prince arched his eyebrows, then settled his expression back to his detached façade. </p><p>“You are addressing your superior, Verric. I will not tolerate any disrespect.” The elf glared, then corrected himself. </p><p>“Your majesty. The prisoner was trying to escape, so I handled it accordingly.” </p><p>“No.” I croaked, shaking my head side to side. He was lying. Nobody moved, merely waiting for the prince to react. </p><p>“It seems to me there are two opposing stories. Let’s start with why you were coming from the old stables when I explicitly gave you orders to escort her to her chambers in the west wing.” I saw the battle wage between them, the air tense with it. Verric caved first. </p><p>“I apologize, your majesty. I deserve to be punished.” The elf ground out through clenched teeth. </p><p>“I think she has punished you accordingly, seeing as you’re already injured. You are forbidden from seeing the healer.” Verric jerked his eyes up, shock and rage coloring his features. “You will heal normally, and hopefully you will reflect on your choices during this time.” Verric opened his mouth but the prince held up his hand, silencing him. “You are dismissed.” He turned his gaze to me as I struggled to sit up. “Now, what to do with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Motak (Ludo's Father) and Nan</p><p>Ludo</p><p> </p><p>She was gone. Out of my reach. I slammed my fist into the wall in front of me. I had made it to one of the desert checkpoints and her absence hit me when I almost asked for two rooms. </p><p>Ten years we were together and I had one task: Keep her away from King Rikard. I brought her everywhere. I had been twenty, and she was ten and three years. My father trusted me to raise her, to teach her as I also learned. We traveled across the kingdoms and saw the world as a traditional right of passage in my clan. It was finally time to return home and take our place among the people. She had known her path would lead a different way, and maybe a small part of me wanted to go with her when she did. We were warriors, and she was too. But we are stronger together. We always had been. Despite the pride orcs felt, I knew in my heart I would suffer any humiliation if it meant I could fight by her side. I ground my teeth. That <em>skauni</em> bastard prince. I would kill him if he harmed her.</p><p>I shook my head to clear my thoughts. There was no time for regret and anger. I needed to find my father. He would know what to do.  </p><p>***</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“What do you mean, no?” I shook my head incredulously. “Does she not mean anything to you?” </p><p>“She was not mine to begin with. I sent her with you, and you lost her.” I glared at him in his tent, barely a breath away from his face. My father leveled me with a look, letting the full weight of Rae’s kidnapping rest on me. As frustrated as I was, he was right to deny me a rescue party. Rae wasn’t his ward, nor his blood. I regarded him, the head of the clan and my father. He was nearing sixty and three years, just barely out of his prime. He was taller, more muscular. We shared long, dark hair but I had gotten my mother’s dark eyes. His were bright green and ringed with gold. Orcs were known for their olive hued skin, as well as their tusks. But my father was known for the battles he had won. And as his son, I had big shoes to fill. </p><p>“I understand.” I nodded, acknowledging his meaning and taking a step back. “She’s my responsibility, so I will get her back.” My father’s face softened to a grin. </p><p>“Good choice.” He went to leave, his hand clasping my shoulder as he passed. “She would like that more, anyway.” Well shit. He knows. </p><p>***</p><p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>Gornim, the guard who rode with me, escorted me to my actual chambers in the castle. They were large with multiple rooms. He explained that the entry was a sitting room, and the one behind it was my bedchamber. Both had a fireplace, but the sitting room was obviously designed for guests. Chairs and couches were arranged to allow everyone to see everyone, and a twinge in my gut reminded me I didn’t have people to fill those seats. </p><p>Together we waited for the healer to arrive. Gornim refused to sit with me and took up a post beside the door. He seemed the most accepting and part of me wondered if he knew who I was. And if he didn’t, would he still act the same after he found out? </p><p>A knock sounded, then the prince entered without waiting to hear a response. Tch. Typical. He strode towards me, his expression blank. </p><p>“There is a bath in your room, and I have brought you servants to attend you. Once you are clean, I would like to speak to you... about everything.” His eyes held meaning only I would understand. The servants escorting him stepped forward, seeming to gather me in their arms and shuffle me into the other room. All at once they tried to strip me of my clothes, tugging fabric and running a brush through my hair. </p><p>“W-wait. Stop. Stop!” I grabbed the wrist of the nearest one and squeezed. She squealed in pain and the rest took a step back. “Don’t touch me.” Their eyes were wide in fear, and I realized I had shifted. They had taken my cloak, and I was on full display. My tail curled between my legs, fluffed in fear and anger. My ears pressed to my head. </p><p>“Now, now. There’s no need for this, love.” I whirled around and bore my teeth at the servant who spoke. She didn’t flinch. I took in the wrinkles and smile lines on her aged face, the plump body that lived a life of comfort. Her white hair curled around her kind face. “Everyone out! It seems our guest is not used to royal treatment.” She gave them all a wink and they gaped at her. “Come now, dear. No need to be shy.” I was too dumbfounded to protest as she herded me into the bathing room, shutting the door behind us. “Oh, put those teeth away.” She cocked her head. “You look like a feline, but you aren’t, are you?” I shook my head. “Canine?” </p><p>“Something like that.” That was all I would offer, but she didn’t press me further. </p><p>“Even if you aren’t an animal, you smell like one.” I flinched at the truth in her words. “I won’t force you, but I think it would be in your best interest to let me help.” I took a deep breath, relaxing myself enough to slip back to my human form. She took it as acceptance and got to work filling the tub with hot water. Once finished, she didn’t remove my clothes, merely sat me down and ran a comb through my hair from behind. “How old are you, dear?” </p><p>“Twenty and three years.” </p><p>“Oh my, how young! Do you have someone special in your life?” An image of Ludo flashed in my mind, but I shoved it away. </p><p>“No, nothing like that.” </p><p>“All the better then. This new law calls for all beings, married or not. Engaged or not.” A note of bitterness filled her tone, intriguing me. “My granddaughter was going to be married this spring. The guards came and took her, presented her before the king and his court.” The brush stilled in her hand. “Do you know what happens to those who are rejected?” I shook my head, turning to look at her. She gave me a sad smile. “The lucky ones are branded and sent back home. It is supposed to be a symbol of fulfilled service and obedience. But for them it is a mark of failure, of shame.” </p><p>“And the unlucky ones?” I asked. </p><p>“They are branded, and if they are displeasing to the eye, they are sent away to work camps to aid his army.” I shuddered. </p><p>“Why would he do that?” </p><p>“Any creature who is not human is an abomination, a being in need of cleansing. He believes with his heart that sentencing them to five years of service will show them the path of righteousness.” She stopped and took a deep breath, moving the brush once again. “My daughter fell in love with a druid. Her magic was not strong, but she made for a loving wife. They adopted a half-orc daughter. My granddaughter. She was so sweet, so kind hearted. She just turned twenty years and her fiancé was coming home from his yearly quota.” A sinking feeling settled in my gut. I didn’t want to believe it, but I knew what happened next. “The king saw her for the way she looked rather than the person she was inside. He sent her to the camps for five years. She made it three weeks.” </p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss.” And I meant it. The camps served two purposes. They were mining centers with brutal labor conditions. Prisoners of war, traitors, murderers, and criminals of the highest offense were sent there. With barely enough food and water for the next person, they cut through hours and hours of mountainside deep beneath the ground. The other purpose was... to <em>care</em> for the king’s army. Soldiers were provided comfort companions to help relieve them of the stress of war. Males and females of all creatures were sent to fulfill their needs. “Where was she sent?” </p><p>“The mines.” I exhaled in relief and the servant nodded her agreement. “Was the better alternative considering.” Considering her other option had been rape. </p><p>“I don’t know what they will do with me.” I whispered, letting my fear show. She turned my chin with her finger. </p><p>“You have a strong spirit. I can see it. No matter what happens, you will survive.” Her words brought hope alive in my chest. “Besides, I knew you before you arrived.” I arched my brow in confusion. “You’ll learn I have a big family. My great niece lives in the outskirts. An elf with black curly hair and grey eyes.” An image of the girl I saved popped in my mind, as did the sound of my sword sinking into her attacker’s chest. “She told me you saved her life. So I will return the favor and help save yours.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Dreyfus and Ravenna </p><p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>The bath had been heaven. Nan, the older servant, had gasped in disgust at the color of the water after I sat down. She changed it out until it remained somewhat clear after rinsing my hair. She scrubbed me head to toe, something I was borderline mortified about. And yet, the motherly touch and doting was warming a part of my heart I didn’t know I had. She left me after she was sure I was clean and I dressed in the nightgown she laid out on the bed. It was soft, frilled with lace at the hem. I played with it absentmindedly as I stared out the large window. I was slightly disappointed it didn’t open, but I also knew it was due to my occupation. </p><p>“Miss?” A voice peeped, accompanying a knock on the door. I glanced over at an elven girl in servants clothes. I caught a glimpse of her wrist and saw a circular scar. It was from a burn. No. A brand. “I’ve come to escort you to dinner.” </p><p>“I’m not hungry.” A lie, but I definitely didn’t need any opportunity to face the king. </p><p>“Please, miss, he’s already in your sitting room.” Ice cold panic poured through me. </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“The prince, miss. He said he won’t take no for an answer.” I nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with her. She didn’t do anything wrong. I watched as she slipped the door shut and left quietly. An idea popped into my mind. He was waiting. And he could keep waiting. </p><p>***</p><p>Dreyfus</p><p> </p><p>The minutes ticked by and the steam no longer wafted over the meal. I tapped my foot with impatience as I stared at the door to her room. What could possibly be taking so long? I watched the servant go in, I heard them exchange words. She knew I was here. I bit my fist, staring down the wood until I knew any longer I would spark the room to flames. I stood and made my way to the door before banging my fist on it. Before I changed my mind, I pushed it open and- </p><p>“Fucking hell.” I wheezed. She was bent over the fireplace, stoking the flames. The light cast shadows through her skimpy little nightgown and perfectly outlined her body. It was short, revealing the tops of her thighs and the bottom of her ass. Her hair fell forward around her face. She looked over at me lazily, as if I hadn’t sat there for well over an hour. </p><p>“Well, your majesty. I didn’t think you made it a habit to barge into lady’s rooms.” I felt a flush of shame creep to my cheeks. She made my blood boil; made me forget all my royal upbringing and societal etiquette. </p><p>“You’re hardly a lady.” I winced internally at the flash of hurt and anger in her face, then scolded myself. Focus. </p><p>“Then how could I, someone not worthy of being called a lady, bring myself to dine with your royal self?” Her sarcasm sliced me. She moved to sit in the chair in front of the fireplace, her legs draped over the arm. I swallowed. I couldn’t understand it. She looked so familiar now, but the stories and the evidence showed her in a different light. I didn’t know which version of the truth to trust right now. </p><p>“Everyone needs to eat. And we need to talk.” I ground out. She raised an eyebrow at me. </p><p>“What makes you think I have anything to say?” </p><p>“Because, Ravenna, I can’t be the only one who’s... affected.” The silence hung heavily on me as I waited for her to respond. To acknowledge what happened throughout those years. </p><p>“...dreams.” She muttered. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“They were just dreams.” She repeated. </p><p>“We both know that isn’t true. Dreams don’t happen like that.” </p><p>***</p><p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>I tried my best to hide the rising panic I felt. The way this conversation was leading was a lot more intense than giving the cold bastard a peek at me. I was losing control of the room as his eyes held mine. I buried those dreams. The first ones began when I was barely in my teens, and I hadn’t caught on until I turned ten and eight years. </p><p>“They. Were. Dreams. Nothing more.” I sat up, suddenly wishing I could cover myself. </p><p>“Ravenna-” </p><p>“We didn’t know!” I huffed, getting up and stalking towards him. “How could we? It was over when we woke up, so how could we know it was real?” I shoved my finger in his face. “I will not acknowledge something that never happened. Dreams are supposed to stay with the person who has them.” His nostrils flared and I saw his eyes darken. </p><p>“You aren’t the only one who had them. I can’t just ignore what happened. I can’t pretend I don’t know you.” </p><p>“That’s just it.” I laughed. “You don’t know me at all. That’s what dreams are for, Dreyfus.” </p><p>And then his lips met mine. I let out a surprised squeak as his hand gripped my chin, the other snaking down my side. He groaned against me, setting fire to the burn low in my belly. I couldn’t think, merely reacting. His tongue slipped against my upper lip and I shivered. </p><p>“It’s better in person.” He growled into the sensitive spot on my neck. “Even you can’t deny it.” He was right. </p><p>The dreams had started innocently. I had a friend, someone in my mind who would keep every secret. Who I could trust. And I felt myself wanting to be better, to do better. When I closed my eyes I could see him again. See Dreyfus. We eventually became old enough to realize what was happening. It was a sudden shift. Tentative at first. He would kiss me, and I would kiss back. I remember the first time his hands drifted lower and caressed my waist, slipping under my shirt. We were both so caught up in the act we didn’t realize we couldn’t actually feel anything. And then I found out who he was. I told myself I had to stop, but how does one stop dreaming? I fell asleep eventually no matter how long I forced myself to stay awake. So I confessed to Ludo what was happening. We sought a shaman who could break the bond, and I hadn’t dreamt of him since. </p><p>“I finally found you, Rae.” I moaned softly as his lips traveled across my skin. “You can tell me who you are now. It won’t matter.” He pulled back and his icy blue eyes melted mine. “I already know what matters.” But he didn’t. I shook my head, clearing the fog of arousal. I was an idiot. And a terrible, horrible assassin. </p><p>“I stopped this for a reason.” </p><p>“Why, Rae?” Both hands cupped my face, lifting it to his. “Is it because of something I did?” I shook my head, no longer under the spell of the moment; of those dreams. </p><p>“No. It’s because of who you are.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>Lily and Gunnar </p><p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>He left me to my thoughts shortly after. It seemed as though he didn’t want to wait for an explanation. I was grateful. At least now we could part with semi normal memories of one another. With the lack of distractions, I could focus on escape. The plan Nan and I had come up with would be in effect soon. I needed to get out before I crossed paths with the king. I locked the door, shoving a chair beneath the handles just in case, then climbed into the generously large bed. Time to wait. </p><p>***</p><p>My eyes began to droop well into the night. If Nan was wrong, and the signal wasn’t coming... No. I needed to trust her. I couldn’t let sleep overtake me. Just as I thought I wouldn’t be able to wait any longer, a piece of the wall opened. I sat up, whipping the blankets off of me. </p><p>“Ravenna?” A voice whispered clumsily, not yet confident with saying my name. </p><p>“I’m here.” I whispered back, tip toeing my way to her.  It was the elf from the outskirts. She had black curls held back with a brown cap, and freckles dotted her pale cheeks. It was a rare feature pure blooded elves didn’t possess. We were close in height but I was an inch or two shorter. </p><p>“Nan said you were kind to her. Bit rough ‘round the edges, but I knew that already.” I winced, wiping a hand on the back of my neck. </p><p>“Didn’t really enjoy killing, but I did enjoy seeing you get away.” I admit. She gave me a funny look, then smiled genuinely. </p><p>“You’re one strange woman.” If only she knew. </p><p>I dressed quickly and followed her through the door. We crept through the servant’s passage down to the kitchen. The girl, Lily, pulled up a sewer grate in the cobblestone and motioned me down. We climbed down a grimy ladder I was thankful didn’t break. I scrunched my nose at an offensive smell, amusing myself with the idea that despite hating everyone else so much, the royal family’s shit stank just the same. </p><p>“We’re almost there.” I nodded, letting her know I heard her. We turned one corner after the next, stepping in and slipping on different forms of filth I wouldn’t dare investigate. I wasn’t sure how she knew where to go. At this pace, I was having a hard time memorizing the layout of the tunnels. “This is it.” We both quickened our steps, glimpsing the light of the outdoors. All joy plummeted to my feet when we saw the bars blocking the passageway. </p><p>“Are you sure this is right?” </p><p>“Yes.” She nodded, her own disbelief covering her face. “This must have been done recently. I used it a couple of weeks ago.” Sure enough, the bars were fresh, no rust or grime coating them like the rest of the sewers. </p><p>“What do we do now?” Lily glanced at me nervously. </p><p>“I’m not sure.” </p><p>“Maybe I can help.” My head jerked around and happiness flowed through me. </p><p>“Ludo!” I ran to the bars, reaching through to grasp his face. “You came.” </p><p>“I told you I would, Rae. When have I ever broken a promise?” He was flanked by his brother, Gunnar, and his father, Motak. </p><p>“Long time no see, little one.” Motak grinned, puffing his chest. Gunnar made a similar greeting. </p><p>“How did you know we would be here?” I asked, still not sure this was real. </p><p>“Someone said to tell you ‘Nan’ sent us. Do you know them?” I grinned, stealing a glance at Lily. She simply shrugged as if the old servant did things like this all the time.  “I’ll take that as a yes.” He observed the bars as if they were merely a nuisance. “We can handle these, can’t we boys?” His father grunted and cuffed him on the back of his head. </p><p>“Call me ‘boy’ again, boy, and I will remind you why nine continents fear me.” Motak stepped forward, gripping a bar in each hand. Gunnar followed suit, and so did Ludo. “On the count of three.” Nod. “One.” Inhale. “Two.” Tense. “Three!” They roared, their muscles straining against the iron. Apparently they weren’t orc proof. The metal groaned, then gave way. I couldn’t help the silly smile and the wave of pride I felt. This was strength. And these men were my family. I grabbed Lily’s hand while she stood frozen in shock and pulled her forward. </p><p>“Hurry up, boys. Or we’re gonna get caught.” Gunnar laughed, racing after us. Ludo and Motak followed suit, Motak looking just as displeased as when Ludo had called him that. We jumped onto the wall, scaling it quickly. They had already disabled the guards here on their way in. I felt giddy, the idea of finally going home hitting me once again. We made it to the top, and Gunnar leaped down. He held his arms out to catch Lily. The elf jumped, landing against him. Motak leapt down next to them, then Ludo. I crouched, perched at the precipice of the ledge. Ludo turned and held his hands to me. My heart thudded in my chest. This was it. </p><p>And then I heard that buzzing. Saw the blue. I was thrown backwards off the wall and back onto the palace grass. </p><p>“Ravenna!” I gasped, trying to catch my breath. No. Not again. “Ravenna, stop!” I rolled and pushed myself to my feet, ignoring the prince as he ran towards me, sparks flying. I shoved my fingers into a hold on the wall, pulling myself up as fast as I could. Almost. Almost there. I pushed myself over the edge just as I felt fingers grasp my ankle. My momentum was too strong, and I fell into Ludo’s grasp. </p><p>“I got you, Rae.” He growled in my ear. And then we headed to the border. I stole a glance over my shoulder at the blue eyes staring after us as we fled. It was for the best. I had to tell myself that even as I knew what I had to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ludo</p><p> </p><p>She was shaking. That damn bastard had zapped her again and this time it had gotten her badly. I cradled her gently as we fled, her whimpers pulling at my heartstrings. Almost as much as the joy on her face when she saw me. My father had told me she would have preferred I rescued her. He didn’t say, as he put it, I had to do it alone. When that street kid passed the message from this so-called ‘Nan’ we knew what we needed to get her out. </p><p>I glanced at my brother holding onto the elf as we ran and smirked. The man was blushing, trying his best to keep his gaze forward. Who would have thought he preferred anything but orcs? Especially such a slight thing like Lily. </p><p>The border was a few paces ahead of us when we finally came to a stop. We had been tipped off by the servant’s messenger that the magic would be weaker here. It made sense, since it shared a border with the far reaches of the elven kingdom. All I could do was pray it would work. </p><p>“Let’s make camp here tonight.” I nodded to my father in agreement. We needed to stop. Rae needed to rest. I set her down gently and propped her against a tree so I could unfurl our tent. The rough leather would keep each of us warm in the damp forest at night. Gunnar set his tent up as well and my father started on the fire. Soft murmuring reached my ears as my brother and the little elf worked together. Their soft laughter and his shy smile sent a wave of longing through me. I stole a glance at Rae and sighed. </p><p>“The girls can bunk together.” I hid my flinch and looked away from her as my father spoke behind me. He probably saw it anyway, but he didn’t comment on it. “You can sleep with your brother.” I snorted. </p><p>“I’d rather sleep with a skunk.” </p><p>“Likewise!” Gunnar shouted, his displeasure as obvious as mine. Not only did he say I snored like a bear, I was twice his size and could kick him out easily. Lily huffed a sound of amusement. </p><p>“I can sleep with one of the boys. No different from snugglin’ up to homeless kids on the streets.” She shrugged a petite shoulder, tucking a curl behind her ear. Gunnar’s cheeks turned colors as he cleared his throat. My father rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Suit yourself.” He grumbled, stalking back to the makeshift fire he was building. </p><p>***</p><p>“Rae. Wake up.” I brushed a thumb across her cheek, stroking the soft skin. My heart thudded in my chest, nearly stopping as she sleepily opened her honey amber eyes. I felt a strange satisfaction watching them focus on me before anything else. </p><p>“I feel like shit, Ludo.” She croaked. I held up the flask of water I had filled earlier and let her drink from it. “Where are we?” She asked in between big gulps. </p><p>“The border of the elven kingdom. Got a tip that the magic shouldn’t be too strong here. Might be able to smuggle the two of you out.” That had been part of the deal, getting Lily out as well. We were more than happy to accept. It wasn’t right, what the royal family was doing. I had seen the girls in the outskirts, wrists branded and their bodies seeming to drift through life. It was as if their souls had been drained of energy. It was a far cry from the women in the capital and more wealthy cities. They showcased their brands and smiled sweetly, skipping about in their gaudy attire. A symbol of obedience and service. I ground my teeth. Idiots. “Let’s get you to bed.” I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and beneath her thighs and stood. All at once I became aware of how soft she was, and as her arms wrapped around my neck, I swallowed. Gunnar caught my eye for a brief moment and smirked. I raised my eyebrows and gave Lily a pointed glance. His smirk faltered. That’s right, you’re that obvious. I shook my head and carried Rae to the tent. </p><p>“Where will you sleep?” Rather than answer, I laid her down and stood, ready to leave. “Ludo, wait.” She beckoned me to sit with a pat on the blankets beside her. I obeyed. “Thank you. For today. I know you risked a lot for me, and I’m grateful.” </p><p>“I would do it again.” And it was true. She trembled slightly as if touched by a chill. Her grimace brought the face of the prince forefront in my mind. I asked what I had been dying to know all day. “What happened, Rae?” </p><p>I watched a stream of emotions flicker across her face. Anyone else wouldn’t have recognized them as easily, but after all this time I could understand them without her telling me. </p><p>“Mostly nonsense.” She finally admitted. “We rode to the capital,” I noted a flicker of red on her cheeks. Hmm. “Once we arrived I was escorted to my rooms, well, kind of... Ugh. Alright. The knight we saw in the square?” I nodded, remembering him. His eyes made me uncomfortable. “He took me to the stable to execute me.” My fists clenched and I wished they were wrapped around that vulture’s neck. “I won, obviously.” She offered, trying to lighten the mood. I gave her a weak smile. </p><p>“And then?” I prompted. </p><p>“Then the prince found us, punished him, and took me to my actual rooms. I met Nan, and she told me she would help me.” She glanced away, not meeting my eyes. “And that’s it.” I waited a moment, pondering whether or not I would probe any further. Part of me wasn’t sure if I wanted to know. I sighed. </p><p>“Rae.” She scrunched her nose at me. </p><p>“Ludo.” I raised an eyebrow expectantly, and she seemed to shrink inside the blankets. “He. Well.” Rage flared up inside my chest. </p><p>“Did he touch you?” I growled. No response. “Rae!” </p><p>“Yes, okay? He just. Pulled my pants down. But not the way you think! I had to pee, and he closed his eyes.” As if that made it any better. “And then he kissed me. Just like in the dreams. But this time was different because I could feel it.” She paused, oblivious to the jealousy and anger burning me alive. “I don’t know if it felt like that because it was him, or if it was just the physical touch itself.” Her whispered confession shook me to my core. I couldn’t sit here any longer. Without another word, I stood and left. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>I stared at the entryway of the tent dumbfounded. What just happened? Even when I mentioned the dreams, Ludo had understood. He had comforted me and helped me find a solution. Slightly embarrassed, I wondered if I shouldn’t have admitted my reaction. I curled up in the blankets and drifted into an uneasy sleep. </p><p>*** </p><p>The next morning was no better. Ludo wouldn’t look at me, let alone speak to me. My body wasn’t strong enough for a second attempt at electrocution, so Motak decided we should wait it out for as long as we could. That amounted to me sitting on a fallen tree watching Gunnar and Lily slowly bond over swapping childhood trauma stories. </p><p>“My aunt tried to eat me! That has to be worse.” Gunnar huffed. </p><p>“No way. I think runnin’ through miles of underground sewers for stealin’ a loaf of bread tops any attempted murder.” I felt a pang in my chest at the smile they swapped, the laughter that seemed to echo through the trees. When could I finally have that? </p><p>***</p><p>Dreyfus </p><p> </p><p>I paced in the throne room, tired of waiting. None of this made any sense. My head turned in time to see my father finally heading towards me with his familiar crowd flanking him. </p><p>“Father.” I bowed, then straightened before he said anything “I have questions about-” </p><p>“Dreyfus!” He boomed, words slurring slightly. I took in the reddish tint of his cheeks and nose and inwardly groaned. Must have had another night of luxury. “My son, how are things?” </p><p>“That’s just it father, I finally found the girl.” I attempted. </p><p>“Now, son. We know we must keep looking until we have seen every option.” He chuckled, his party smiling along politely. </p><p>“The reason I asked you to do this was for one woman-” </p><p>“I don’t care!” He bellowed, suddenly furious. The room chilled. “I went along with your silly little duck hunt, but I am the king. And until I am satisfied, I will not stop.” Spittle flew from his mouth, his bleary eyes now clear with evil. </p><p>Horror filled me as I realized his true intentions. This had never been about finding me a bride. This was for his own agenda. One I never fully understood my whole life. </p><p>“Mother would never have stood for this.” I muttered, not meeting his eyes. </p><p>“Good thing the bitch is dead.” He countered, then turned on his heel and stormed away. It became clear that this was no longer about me. It never had been. The sorting he had been doing was not for worthy future queens like he had told the council. I clenched my jaw, suddenly aware of how it looked. How I must look. I knew what I needed to do now. I headed to my room to pack. </p><p>***</p><p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>“You cheated.” I growled, giving Gunnar my nastiest glare. He paled. </p><p>“He did not. You were losing halfway through the board.” Lily remarked, oblivious. She was right. I was horrible at stones. It was a strategy game where the player must know ten to twelve moves ahead to even be considered good. My skill was randomly moving until I somehow secured victory. Gunnar sifted through the colored rocks until we each had our own pieces. I stole a glance at Ludo who seemed completely content whittling sharp points onto sticks. I tried to catch his eye. Nothing. Ugh. </p><p>“Ravenna.” Motak called and beckoned me to the border. I stood beside him, trying to not let the familiar humming get to me. “Do you think you can handle this now?” We had been in one place for too long and I knew he was getting anxious. After three days, my body had healed well enough. But my mind was still shaken. </p><p>“I can try.” But I didn’t feel as confident as I sounded. I reached towards that line, the invisible wall I knew was there. </p><p>“Rae! Stop!” I jumped, as did everyone else. They grabbed a weapon, crouched, and prepared to pounce. I couldn’t believe my eyes. </p><p>“Dreyfus?” I tried to walk towards him but Ludo beat me to it. With a solid right hook. “Ludo!” I sprang into action, grabbing my sword and stopping the one headed for his neck. Grey eyes gleamed back at me. </p><p>“We meet again, kitty.” Verric snarled. I gave him one right back, doing one better and knocking his broadsword from his hands and pointing the tip of mine at his jugular. </p><p>“You insult your sword with skills like that.”  I goaded, enjoying the rage in his eyes. Ludo grabbed the prince by his collar and hefted him up to his feet, then further until he was barely touching the ground. </p><p>“Why are you here, bastard?” </p><p>“Because what is happening is wrong.” Dreyfus ground out. “I never wanted this. I just wanted-...” He stole a glance at me, and I watched Ludo tense. </p><p>“Not everyone gets what they want. Not even royalty.” Ludo dropped the prince and he landed on his ass. I still had Verric pinned as I watched Ludo disappear into the trees. I groaned inwardly, knowing his bad attitude would only get worse. Motak came up behind me, his own weapon at the ready. </p><p>“What shall we do with this one?” </p><p>“Bind his hands for now.” I offered. He nodded and shoved the elf to his feet. </p><p>“Unhand me, you beast.” </p><p>“Verric, enough.” Dreyfus spat the blood coating his tongue onto the mossy forest floor. “Just do as they say.” The elf deflated, his annoyance plain to see. </p><p>“Why are you here?” I demanded. The prince met eyes with a steady gaze. </p><p>“To stop my father.” I balked. </p><p>“Why?” Dreyfus sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. </p><p>“I asked him to help me find you. Only, I didn’t say you specifically. He... He went crazy. He went to the council and demanded every woman present themselves for selection.” The prince hesitated. “I didn’t find out what he was doing until after the sixteenth girl. At first it didn’t make sense. Why every woman had to be part human. Why, after seeing them, he would send them to the Hall of Mirrors instead of back home.” He swallowed. “What he is doing is monstrous. And it was never my intention to strip women of their homes, their pride.” As I listened to him admit it, I had a hard time blaming him. That didn’t stop me, just made it hard. </p><p>“So what now? You thought you would come follow us in hopes of joining us with no plan of your own as to how you’re going to fight the king?” I asked incredulously. I prayed he didn’t say yes. </p><p>“No, not exactly. I have a plan. I just, uh, can’t share it yet.” I exchanged a doubtful glance with Motak. He left to go exchange words with Gunnar and Lily. Probably informing them that we just apprehended two class ‘A’ idiots. Dangerous ones. </p><p>“Well, until you feel like sharing, you and your rabid dog will be under watch until further notice.” I spun him around and gripped his wrists, securing a leather tie around them. He started to protest when Ludo reappeared, a cold calm settled over him instead of spontaneous rage. I think I preferred the rage. He stalked over to the two of us and gripped the prince’s collar, dragging him away. </p><p>What the hell is his problem?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>Verric had ended up with a gag in his mouth at one point in the night, courtesy of Motak. Dreyfus was almost denied a bathroom trip, courtesy of Ludo. It was all Gunnar and I could do to not rip their heads off for being overloaded on testosterone. Lily seemed to be enjoying the entertainment, as she put it. I was at my wits end when I stood to take my own bathroom break. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Ludo growled, one of the only things he had said to me in the past couple days. </p><p>“For a walk.” I didn’t look back as I made my way through the trees. Two could play the ‘I’m a jerk who is limited to snarly questions and answers’ game. The moonlight filtered through the leaves, casting a beautiful silver glow. I slowed, taking it all in. My eyes landed on a stream, the water collecting in smaller pools that emptied down a small shelf, forming a waterfall. I smiled, feeling a little like a child receiving a present. Nature had provided me with a bathtub. I nearly jogged towards it, stripping my clothing as I went. </p><p>I winced slightly at the frigid temperature as I stepped into the flowing water. When I reached the middle, the water stopped at my waist. I ducked down, rinsing off the grime and sweat from sleeping in the woods. It felt so good. I grabbed a wad of moss from the bank and used it to scrub my skin. </p><p>***</p><p>Ludo </p><p> </p><p>I knew I wasn’t being fair. It wasn’t her fault. She was simply responding to that bastard taking advantage. It wasn’t her that made my blood boil, but I couldn’t face her. Because facing her meant dealing with what I was feeling. Feeling for her. I planned this differently. Well, maybe I didn’t plan anything at all. I was satisfied just keeping it to myself. I never needed anything from her, and I didn’t expect anything either. </p><p>I stoked the fire as it flickered. The posh bastard and his feral elven knight were tied to the same tree and my father had them under his careful watch. Which meant I had nothing to distract me from how shitty I felt ignoring Rae like I had been. Lily’s laughs and Gunnar’s flirting were the last straw. I stood and threw the stick I had been using into the flames, heading towards where Rae had disappeared. It was time to apologize and make peace. I missed her. And she couldn’t stay mad at me. </p><p>When I stumbled on one of her leather boots my heart dropped and I began to run. When I nearly tripped on her pants I was downright wild. I nearly fell on top of her as I crashed through the undergrowth and found her bathing, her naked back pale in the moonlight. </p><p>“Ludo?” She squeaked, her hands coming up to cover her breasts. </p><p>“I saw- I thought- It’s not-” My words jumbled in my mouth. I couldn’t breathe. All I hoped was that my tongue wasn’t lolling out like a starving dog. I couldn’t help myself. I let my gaze take her in. If this was the last time I would see, I was going to try and look my fill. </p><p>She was beautiful. Gone was the wiry teenager. Plump curves filled my gaze, shaped by muscles no longer being honed to perfection. Her spine dipped down beneath the water and two dimples dotted the base. Her red hair was darkened by the water and fell over her shoulders, clinging to her. She stood facing away from me, and her chin turned to rest that amber glow on my face. I desperately tried to memorize the shape of her breasts as she squished them close, attempting to hide them from me.  </p><p>“Ahem.” She coughed softly, ripping my attention to her face. “Turn around.” I obeyed immediately. I shifted uneasily with every splash. What if she fell in? And drowned? “You can look now.” I turned, an apology on the tip of my tongue when I realized she was still severely underdressed. Her body was barely covered by the loose shirt she had donned at the palace. “The rest of my outfit is a little scattered, so I figured we could grab it on the way back.” I didn’t say anything. I wasn’t sure what to say. Who could focus at a time like this? Unfortunately, her interpretation of my silence was less than positive. “Fine. Guess we’re still on this silent treatment thing you’ve been giving me.” </p><p>“I’m not giving you the silent treatment.” I mumbled. </p><p>“Then what? You don’t speak to me for days, mope around and glare at anything alive without a single glance my way? Do... Do you not want me here anymore?” </p><p>“No!” Shit. Her eyes gleamed with tears. “No, not no as in I don’t want you here, no as in you’re wrong. Rae, I don’t want you to leave.” </p><p>“Then what? What is it?” Her voice began to raise. </p><p>“I-I just,” This cannot be happening to me. </p><p>“What? Just what!?” </p><p>“You said it felt good!” I snarled. “But you have nothing to compare it to. Some stupid dream you were forced into? Some teenage fantasy turned nightmare that he just threw on you because he was so pent up on his idea of you? Not to mention he decided on his own, the spoiled ass, entitled piece of <em>munsid</em>, that you wanted him back.” I watched as she balked at the orcish swearing, but I was too far to stop; too heated to let it go until she understood. “What he did was wrong. It was nothing compared to what’s waiting for you out there. It’s waiting and it will be so much better because you’ll choose it yourself. It’s so much better when you choose to do it yourself.” I panted, out of breath. I know it didn’t make sense. And I wanted badly to say what I was dying to tell her. <em>It would be better with me.</em> I had to respect the fact that I would be no better than him. I needed to follow my own advice and let her decide for herself, even if it wasn’t with me. </p><p>“Okay.” She whispered, a small smile on her face. </p><p>“Okay?” She nodded, a tear making a track down her cheek. </p><p>“Yep. This is so much better than what I expected.” </p><p>“Well, what did you expect?” </p><p>“I expected you to hate me. That you blamed me for leaving you in the town square. That you were ashamed of me for enjoying the kiss.” I opened my mouth to protest but she held up a hand to cut me off. “I know now, that I have something better to come. And I get it. I just wanted to be honest with you. I liked kissing.” She admitted again, making my jaw clench. “Whether or not it was him, I think it would still feel nice.” We stood there in silence. I was still not sure what to say. This entire conversation was slightly awkward and out of nowhere. </p><p>“I don’t hate you, Rae. And I think you’re allowed to enjoy kissing.” I ushered her forward, averting my eyes whenever she bent to retrieve part of her outfit. “I mean, I like kissing as well.” She perked up slightly. </p><p>“Huh. I guess I never realized, but, you’ve kissed other people haven’t you?” I laughed. </p><p>“Yes, Rae. I’ve kissed other people.” </p><p>“And?” I blinked at her wide eyes full of excitement. </p><p>“And what?” </p><p>“How was it? What happened?” This could not be happening to me. </p><p>“I’m not sure what you mean.” I hedged, hoping she would drop it. Instead, she gathered up the bundle of clothes in her arms and plopped down on one of the larger rocks scattered amongst the forest. </p><p>“Come one, Ludo. I fessed up. Your turn. Besides, you have more experience. So tell me what I should look forward to.” This had to be the night before my death. Otherwise I had already died. There was no other reason the universe was giving me such sweet gifts with a side of excruciating torture. Where to begin. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>I sat there expectantly, drops of cold water dripping down my back from my wet hair. I hardly noticed. I felt this would be good for us, after one of the only fights we’d ever had. A good heart to heart mentorship like old times. Only instead of hand to hand combat, it was kissing advice. </p><p>“I’m not sure about this, Rae.” I shook my head. </p><p>“Come on Ludo, you know more and I want to learn.” I sat cross legged on the rock, tucking my clothes in my lap. “Pleaassee?” I batted my eyelashes and he groaned. </p><p>“Fine.” He scrubbed his face with his hand. He paced for a moment and I watched as his muscles tightened. I really needed to get him into a shirt. “It starts like normal. You both meet in the middle, press your faces together, slip in some tongue if it gets heated-” </p><p>“Tongue?” I whispered, mildly grossed out. “What do you mean tongue?” </p><p>“I don’t know how to explain this, Rae. It’s something you just have to try for yourself.” </p><p>“Well, just show me.” I blurted, then froze. He didn't notice my personal shock.</p><p>“This isn’t a maneuver for combat I can demonstrate for you, Rae.” A flash of heat shot down my spine at his tone. </p><p>“But how else will I learn? You’re the only one I trust completely. It won’t mean anything anyway, since you’ve done it before.” Something flickered in his eyes. Panic? Nonsense. “Ludo. It will be quick. No awkwardness after, I promise.”  I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince.</p><p>“No.” He clenched and unclenched his fists, and I was reminded how powerful he was. “No, I will not show you. Hurry up. It’s about time we got back.” I watched him walk a few paces ahead and stop. Probably to give me privacy to dress. I puffed out a breath of frustration. </p><p>***</p><p>Something had happened like this before. He had been sparring with me in the human owned deserts in the west. I had just turned ten and nine years, he was twenty and six. Both of us had finally grown into our body’s full potential. I was outraged, dissatisfied with how short I remained. </p><p>“When will I get as tall as you, Ludo?” He chuckled. </p><p>“I’m afraid no mere human can be as tall as an orc.” His hand lashed out to cuff my cheek. I ducked only to be accosted on the opposite side. “You have to protect both sides.” I shook myself and lifted both hands, returning to the basic stance. Instead of waiting for him to attack, I lunged to tackle his middle. He let out an ‘oomf’ of surprise, losing his balance. It was enough. I hooked my leg around his and jerked. He fell to his knee and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke hold. He froze, his entire body went rigid. I tensed as well, prepared to counterattack whatever he was about to do. When he made no move, I loosened my hold to look down at him. His face was flushed, his eyes squeezed tight. </p><p>“Ludo? Are you alright?” He didn’t answer. I let go and immediately regret it when he shot up and put me in a choke hold of his own. </p><p>“This,” He rumbled into my ear. “This is how you do it properly. Your opponent should face away from you, not-” He stuttered. “You shouldn't press them to your chest.” </p><p>“Why not?” I gasped, struggling against him. </p><p>“They could bite.” I shuddered at the thought.</p><p>“That would hurt.” I stomped on his foot but he held fast. </p><p>“Well, in combat yes.” I tapped out and he released me. </p><p>“It wouldn’t hurt out of combat?” I panted, baffled. I turned to stare up at him. “How is that possible?” Instead of answering, he seemed to freeze. My hands shot up ready to defend. But he didn’t attack. He walked away. I never figured out what he meant and we never spoke of it again. </p><p>***</p><p>“Are you ready yet?” His voice broke through the memory. I wondered why I was so frustrated. He knew so much and refused to let me in on it, like it was some dirty secret everyone but me could know. </p><p>“Yes.” I grumbled, then let him take the lead back to the makeshift camp. We both startled at the sound of a gasp. My arm shot up to stop him before he charged. It wasn’t one of pain. I knew the difference. I crouched and tugged on his arm for him to follow suit. He wasn't happy, but he obliged. We creeped forward. We weren’t too far from camp, and if it was an impending attack- </p><p>“Gunnar.” Lily moaned. I nearly choked on my tongue. Ludo grabbed my elbow. </p><p>“We should leave.” He whispered, eyes wide. I shook my head. If Ludo won’t teach me, I would see for myself. I peeked through the shrubbery and saw the two figures locked together in an embrace. Was he using tongue? I watched as Gunnar’s hand slipped up Lily’s waist. Sure enough the two were kissing passionately as Gunnar pressed her against the rough bark of the tree. I tried to sneak closer, to catch a glimpse of their mouths. I wanted to see. To know. My eyes snagged on Gunnar’s hand as it slipped lower, over the skin of her hip. She whimpered and thrust them towards his touch. </p><p>“Please.” She sighed as his mouth moved down her neck. Please what? What was she... Gunnar’s fingers traced her waistband, then dipped underneath. What was he doing? I didn’t get a chance to see anything else. Ludo hoisted me up and over his shoulder and trudged away. </p><p>“What are you doing?” I screeched as best I could at a whisper, not wanting to alert the two as they, well, whatever they were doing. </p><p>“That’s private.” Ludo stated, as if he were lecturing a child. “You don’t watch intimate things like that.” </p><p>“How else will I learn!” I shouted now that we were far enough away. Ludo set me onto my feet, and not kindly. </p><p>“By finding someone to do that with. Not by watching someone else.” </p><p>“Well you do it then! Teach me.” I whined, aware of how immature I sounded. But, I wanted to know. </p><p>“No.” We glared at one another. His eyes blazed at me as we stared one another down. An idea popped into my head. </p><p>“Well if you won’t, then I’ll ask someone who will.” I turned in the direction of camp. </p><p>“Rae? Rae where are you going?”</p><p>“To ask the only person who seems able to do anything with me.” I heard a growl and then suddenly I was no longer on my feet. All the air in my lungs left me as I landed on the ground. I stared at the canopy of leaves, gasping. </p><p>“You will not.” He ground out. “You can’t.” I caught my breath and sat up. </p><p>“Then teach me.” His eyes met mine and I saw him struggle internally. Was it really too much to ask for? “Just tell me what I’m supposed to expect?” He exhaled heavily through his nose. </p><p>“Come here.” I stood and walked to him, standing an arm’s length away. “I’m only going to do this once. You should know that this is not something to be casually spoken of.” </p><p>“I know that already, otherwise it would be easier to discover.” I huffed. “Tell me already, Ludo.” </p><p>“I can’t really explain the kissing.” </p><p>“Then show me quickly.” I was shocked at my boldness, but the excitement outweighed it all. I wanted to know. “Please, Ludo. You’re the only person in the world I trust enough to ask. And it isn’t as though we’re strangers. You’re practically my only friend.” As I rattled on the reasons he seemed to become more relaxed. </p><p>“I suppose you’re right.” He wasn’t completely on board, but he seemed more confident. “Let’s get on with it then.” I nodded. </p><p>“What do I do?” </p><p>“Well, what did you do when that bastard kissed you?”</p><p>“I didn’t, he did.” </p><p>“Figures.” He cupped my face in his hands, his thumbs brushing my cheeks gently. “Close your eyes.” I almost didn’t. His face was so close. Some orcs had large tusks, some, like Ludo, had smaller ones. His were more like elongated fangs. He was definitely handsome. A lot of women joined him in his room, even when he thought I didn’t know. My hand unconsciously came up to stroke the styled facial hair he kept. “Rae.” He rumbled, bringing my attention back to him. “Close your eyes.” He repeated. I obeyed. The moment before his lips touched mine felt like eternity. My thoughts ran wild. Would it be warm like before? Were his lips soft? Would his tusks get in the way? And then it happened. Our lips met. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ravenna </p><p> </p><p>It was as if time slowed to a stop. I became hyper aware of everything. The tickle of his breath on my cheeks. The dampness of my hair. The heat of his body radiating towards me, as if every nerve had been doused in flame. The way his hand felt against my cheek. The scratch of his beard against my skin. How warm his lips were, how pillowy I hadn't expected them to be. I wasn’t ready when he pulled back. </p><p>“Is this okay?” He asked, his voice husky in a way I’d never heard it before. </p><p>“Yes.” I breathed. A pool of heat snaked between my legs. </p><p>“Should I keep going?” </p><p>“Yes.” I replied immediately. I didn’t want him to stop. My hands came up to pull his face back to mine. We met once again only this time he seemed hungrier, less gentle. It excited me, and I matched his pace with my own aching hunger. His fingers gripped my chin and tilted my head, allowing him to bring his face closer and deepen the kiss. His tusks brushed my lips, but other than that I didn’t notice them. My mouth parted instinctively with each one, and I nearly jerked back when his tongue flicked against my lower lip. I was panting by now, trembling with anticipation. This was far from what it felt like with the prince. My body was on fire. And then I learned what tongue meant. It slipped inside, teasing mine. I moaned uncontrollably and melted into his arms. My fingers combed through his hair, holding on tightly as I became overwhelmed with this new sensation. He groaned against my mouth and pulled me closer to him. Womanly flesh met solid muscle, and I loved how it felt. An unfamiliar wetness built between my legs as one of his hands slid down my back and squeezed my hip. It felt so good. I prayed to the gods that it wouldn’t stop. Just one more, I chanted in my head. One more and we can stop. One more and we can go back. I nearly toppled over when he pulled us apart, his chest heaving and his eyes wild. </p><p>“We need to stop now.” He ground out. I nodded, breathless. “Did that explain it well enough for you?” </p><p>“Yes.” I coughed, suddenly shy. I wasn’t sure how to look at the orc without staring at his lips. My own felt swollen and warm, begging me to kiss him again. Part of me wanted something, well, more. Only I didn’t know what. Ah. “I have one more question.” </p><p>***</p><p>Ludo </p><p> </p><p>Fucking hell. The woman was trying to kill me. I had half a mind to knock her unconscious and end this new form of torture. Instead, I was left with the taste of her on my tongue and a tightness in my breeches. What could she possibly want now? </p><p>“What’s the question?” I couldn’t imagine what she would ask. But no matter what it could have been, I never expected what would come out of her mouth next. </p><p>“What was Gunnar doing to Lily?” Okay, maybe I could imagine that. Seeing my brother with the elf had been uncomfortable. But now that Rae was asking, I wasn’t sure how guilty I felt for having witnessed it. </p><p>“I will not show you that.” I said instantly. My restraint could only handle so much. </p><p>“You don’t have to. Just tell me.” She reasoned. To hell with this. Gods help me. I looked down at her amber eyes and clenched my teeth together. She waited patiently. </p><p>“Ravenna,” I started, her eyes widening for a moment at my use of her name. “What I tell you is meant for lovers. Please, do not come to hate me later for giving you this much.” She nodded fervently. “Do you... touch yourself?” </p><p>“Touch myself?” I winced internally at the innocence in her eyes. She was corrupt in so many ways and yet so blissfully ignorant when it came to this. </p><p>“Between your legs, if you touch just right, you can bring yourself pleasure.” I watched her eyelids lower in thought, imagining it. “You can touch on top,” I continued, purely to witness her reactions. “You can slip a finger inside.” She gasped, a flush staining her cheeks. </p><p>“Inside?” I nodded slowly, a fog settling over my brain. </p><p>“When a man is with you, he will do the same. Only not with a finger.” I paused. “Males have something else.” I decided to leave it there. She had other plans. </p><p>“What do they have? And where?” </p><p>“Between their legs is-” </p><p>“Oh!” She cried, her eyes widened in shock as she glanced down. I adjusted myself. </p><p>“Gunnar was touching Lily that way, to make her feel good.” I explained. </p><p>“Can... Can she touch him? To make him feel good?” I saw her breathing quicken as her chest rose and fell. “Could I make you feel good?” Her voice dipped low, barely audible. I closed my eyes and committed the sound to memory. I could die a happy man. </p><p>“Yes.” I growled, opening my eyes to meet her gaze. “But that is not something I do with just anyone.” I flexed my fingers, suddenly itching to relieve this ache building. “So, now you know.” I cleared my throat. She stood there silent for a moment, looking but not really seeing. Her mind was elsewhere. I shifted my feet, my hands clasped in front of me. </p><p>“Next time,” she whispered. </p><p>“Next time?” </p><p>“Next time, explain what you meant that day in the desert.” My brows furrowed in confusion. “What you meant when you said biting a woman’s chest doesn’t hurt outside of combat.” She left me after that. I didn’t follow her immediately. Partly to calm myself. Partly to calm my body. It was damn hard when all I could think was, she wanted a next time. But would I be able to give her that without losing a piece of myself? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>